milnarniansfandomcom-20200215-history
MILNARNIANS Wiki
Welcome to the MILNARNIANS Wiki Hi! This is a work-in-progress wiki, about a work-in-progress game, titled "MILNARNIANS!" This wiki will undergo small improvements over the course of several years. Please do not edit without explicit permission from either Gamepocalypse or Razzberryjuice. Everything below is under the copyright of Gamepocalypse Gaming and Razzberryjuice. Thanks! Razzberryjuice and Gamepocalypse Gaming What is Milnarnians? MILNARNIANS! is an RPG based off of a true story of a class of 27 gifted children. In the game, you play as the 28th. Though it is the first day of gifted school for everyone, all the kids seem to know each other and everything about the school, except for you. And at recess, people seem to disappear behind the unused portable wall. You know they aren't allowed past the boundary, but you can't help but follow them. You try to sneak up on someone to ask them what they're doing, but they walk right under the back stairs And disappear in a puff of purple smoke. And so you follow. You feel yourself being transported into a new world, and you appear in a colourful kingdom in the sky known as Milnarnia. You see all 27 of your classmates there, and you decide to look around until you are called to the castle. The king, Hukkamah announces you as the 28th Milnarnian, and you are invited to learn more about the kingdom. It is all fun and games until a huge black cloud passes by and the queen of darkness, also known as Lord Sreyems, captures king Hukkamah and all of the Milnarnians, except for you. Nothing like this has ever happened before, and it's up to you and your class to save your king and your friends. In MILNARNIANS! you must save everyone by saving your classmates in each of their own smaller kingdoms between Milnarnia and the land of Darkness, Sreyem's kingdom. In each kingdom, there will be several quests you must complete to save them, each requiring different levels of intelligence and power which you must gain in the real world. And once you complete the quests, the Milnarnian is released and available in the real world to befriend. Once befriended, that classmate will fight alongside you to save Milnarnia. But no one said it would be easy. You will have to defeat monsters of all shapes and sizes and work hard in the real wold to accumulate enough reputation to stay alive and gain advantages over dark lord Sreyems. Welcome to MILNARNIANS! Characters and Attacks Character number, First name, Last name, Nickname. 1. Abby Au, Ibby Description: Born into a wealthy family, uses her riches to fund and fight for the Milnarnian cause. Melee: Laptop Slap Slaps opponent, then hits them twice with bright pink laptop. Slap does 5, laptop does 20, 50% each. Attack takes 3.5 seconds, and cooldown is 2 seconds. ' ' Ranged: Explosive coins Tosses 2 to 5 AOE coins in a spray that explode and do 10 AOE. Attack takes 2.5 seconds, and cooldown is 10 seconds. ' ' Special: Crush All of their stats of 1 male character are doubled for 10 seconds. Can only be used on 1 character every level. Takes 45 seconds to recharge. ' ' Buff: Eat a persimmon Takes out a persimmon from her pocket and eats it. Next attack from enemy does 0 damage, and combat stats are increases by 20% for 20s. Takes 3 seconds, and cooldown is 20s (after ability wears off). ' ' ULTIMATE ABILITY: Butler Takes bell out of pocket, rings clearly. Butler appears instantly, and releases a spray of 50 bullets each at all enemies, which do 20 damage each. 30 dead enemies required to activate this. Affiliations: Shop 2. Owen Brohman, Browen Melee: Let it Blow 3. Ethan Chiang, Smatty 4. Sydn ey Eichenberg, 5. Lucas Ferry, 6. Macy Johnston, 7. Min-A Jung, Minae Melee: Scissors stab Pulls bloody scissors out of pocket, smiles, dashes at an enemy and stabs them. 50% chance of hitting stomach (10 damage), 30% chance of hitting neck (12 damage), 19% chance of hitting lungs (15 damage), 1% chance of hitting heart (50 damage!), the attack takes 1 second, the cooldown is 1 second. Ranged: Meep summoning Summons a Magic Meep, which chases after the nearest enemy and deals 20 damage to it, after which it dies. Summoning takes 3 seconds, cooldown is 5 seconds Special: Texting Texts a random Asian ally, who appears for 5 seconds and attacks, using their normal attack. The texting takes 2 seconds, and the cooldown is 10 seconds. Buff: Blood drink Min-A stabs herself with her scissors and drinks her own blood, loses a specific amount of HP and STL is increased by the same amount, speed is increased by 50% and cooldowns are reduced by 20%. Takes 9 seconds, the cooldown is 30 seconds. ULTIMATE ABILITY: Min-Mina-Minae Min-A creates 3 clones of herself, Min, Mina, and Minae. All 3 of them attack with scissors, slicing and jabbing the enemy to bits. 50 damage to each enemy. 37 enemies must be killed to activate this ability. 8. Emma Ka, Makaw 9. Alex Karachok, Xalex Melee: Whack with pickaxe Takes out pickaxe, smashes twice with hammer end and one finishing blow with pick end, hammer deals 10 and pick deals 15. The attack takes 2.5 seconds, the cooldown is 1 second. Range: Throw rock Throws random rock (out of 10 different) from his pocket, throws it at the nearest enemy for a damage of 5-30. The attack takes 1.5 seconds, the cooldown is 0.5 seconds. Special: Paint Takes paintbrush and whips different paint colours at enemies, each having a different effect. Attack takes 2 seconds, cooldown is 5 Buff: Weird hood-hat thingy Puts on his weird hood-hat thingy, which glows for 10 seconds. For those seconds, speed doubles and he gains 10 HP. Once the effect wears off, you can leave it on, but it will stop glowing and giving you effects. Cooldown (For effects) is 15 seconds. Easter egg: When you become friends with him, his locker creeks open for 3 seconds, and you can take his hood-hat thingy and wear it. During this, time stops and you can go around the school, and all your stats are increased by 10,000%. But once you take it off, everything goes back to normal. ULTIMATE ABILITY: Dromeda Transform After a large burst of light, he turns into DROMEDA!! You now have a new moveset, your HP is doubled, and you can fly, but only for 30 seconds. 50 dead enemies required to activate this. DROMEDA ABILITIES: Melee: Radiation slicer You wield a large double-sided radiated boomerang, which you can either throw or slice with. Throw takes 2 seconds, deals 30 damage to all enemies it hits, then comes back like a boomerang dealing 15 damage per hit, cooldown is 3 seconds. Slice takes 1 second, and deals 50 damage, the cooldown is 0.01 seconds. Range: Forearm Launchers Two mini-rocket launchers sit on Dromeda's forearms. Each rocket deals 35 damage per hit, if you shoot the ground, the rocket explodes dealing 10 damage to all enemies within a 2m radius. Shoots 1 rocket every second, the cooldown is 0.01 seconds. Special: Incinerator beam Shoots a large beam from his core, dealing 5 damage on a 0.15 second interval for 5 seconds. You can use this attack only once. Buff: Jet boots Dromeda takes off into the sky with his jet boots for 5 seconds. While flying, ARM is 100%, but you cannot attack. The cooldown is 5 seconds. 10. Carson Kondrat, 11. Nathan Lee, Natan 12. Leah Lim-Tran, LLT23 13. Alec Lopez, 14. Emma Luk, Sulamme 15. Oliver Mao, A 16. Giulia Nozella, Gub-Gub Nutella 17. Ivan Obad, 18. Sarah O'Brien, 19. Isabella Richards, 20. Joshua Schmitchen, 21. Olivia Rouse, 22. Nolan Smyth, Nalon Melee: Book slap Takes hardcover book out of his pocket, and can now whack enemies upside the head dealing 10 damage. Revealing book takes 2 seconds, attack takes 1 second per slap, when Nolan uses another attack, the book is automatically put away, resulting in a 6 second cooldown. Ranged: Yo-yo whip Pulls out yo-yo and quickly whips closest enemy dealing 5 damage per whip. The attack takes 0.5 seconds and the cooldown is 0.5 seconds. Special: DnD Magically summons a DnD Dungeon master screen and book, then summons a small army of 10 goblins from the book. Summoning takes 4 seconds, cooldown is 45 seconds. Goblins: Each goblin has 8 HP and is equipped with a club. One hit deals 5 damage, and can hit every 2 seconds. Their speed is 1.5m/s, and will automatically fade away after 25 seconds. Buff: Insult Nolan points at a random enemy and screams a random insult at them. Doing this deals 5 damage to the enemy and gives you 20 extra HP, all other combat stats are brought up by 15% for 10 seconds. Insult takes 2 seconds, cooldown is 18 seconds. ULTIMATE ABILITY: Asier Transform After a large burst of light, he turns into ASIER!! You now have a new moveset, your HP is doubled, but only for 35 seconds. 48 dead enemies required to activate this. ASIER ABILITIES: Melee: Radiation slicer You thrust forward with your metal fist, punching the nearest enemy, dealing 50 damage and knocking them back 2m. Attack takes 1.5 seconds, cooldown is 2 seconds. Range: Gunarm You unleash your superweapon mounted on your arm which automatically aims, shooting 5 bullets per second to which enemy you choose enemy, each dealing 10 damage for 5 seconds. Cooldown is 2.5 seconds. Special: Liquid bomb You charge your liquid bomb tank, implanted in your arm. After 1 second of charging, you spew out a stream of deadly black liquid that explodes on impact. For every second the stream is in one spot, the liquid accumulates and explodes in an AOE of 2m all around, dealing 30 damage to every enemy in its radius. Charge takes 1 second, attack takes 4 seconds, cooldown is 3 seconds. Buff: Stop time You stop time, also pausing your limited time of your transformation, and can walk 10m in any direction. You cannot attack in this time, though. Once you attack, time keeps going. You can only do this once during your Ultimate. 23. Elliot Vaillant, 24. Noah Vaillant, Noar 25. Adam Vanek, Adamame 26. Alyssa Wallace, 27. Tyler Yoo, Tyoo Character Stats Story and Gameplay []=cutscene, {}=Tutorial/Instructions, “”=Your name Opening scene of a letter, flying down to in front of you. Text reads “Your child is gifted! of hand putting pictures of old friends into frames. {Hi! Welcome to MILNARNIANS!} {You should probably make your character appearance now.} {Character maker + personality test} Tutorial opening, Mom at edge of your bed Mom: Rise and shine! It’s the first day of school, and you don’t want to be late!! {Move mouse to look around, WASD to walk - Walk to closet} {Left click to grab/ put something to put into your inventory - Grab clothes} appear in your inventory {Mouse scroll to choose item in inventory, Right click to use item in inventory - Put on clothes} your clothes instantly replace your pajamas. Mom: “”, Come down for breakfast! {Walk to door} {L Shift to use items that are out of your inventory, like doors - Open door, and walk out} {Walk downstairs to dining room, left click to eat breakfast} energy meter on side of screen {Keep your energy up, or you will…Not be able to do better attacks. Doing normal attacks will bring energy down by 0.001% } Mom: Hurry up or you’ll be late! {Go to entrance, grab backpack} of the house appears on bottom-right corner, highlighting entrance in blue, with arrow pointing to it. {Right click backpack when inventory, and extra inventory slots will appear, but only when backpack is selected} {Go to the door} Mom: Oh my God! You’re late! I’ll have to drive you, “”. This certainly won’t make a good first impression on everyone. Oh well… You’ll be on the bus tommorow! DRIVE AWAY ARRIVE AT SCHOOL. YOU SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MOM AND GET OUT OF THE CAR. is there at the front of the school Superviser: ugh, You must be the new kid here. Just go to the back and go meet your teacher there. NOW GO!! GO NOW!! JUST DON’T GO BEHIND THE PORTABLES!! {Walk to back of the school} {Find Mrs. Milner by using the picture of her that magically appeared on the corner of the screen} Mrs. Milner: Oh, hello!! You’re the new kid, “”!! Welcome to my class!! Milnarnian lifts their head, points at you and says: Random Milnarnian: Hey, it’s them!! Milnarnians rush over to say hi Random: Hi! I’m _____! Nice to meet you!! rings and everyone goes inside to class Mrs. Milner: Hello everyone!! As you know, I am your teacher Mrs. Milner, and welcome to the Gifted Grade Six class!! Now just a refreshment from last year, let’s go around and say our names, so we can remember a bit better. Milnarnians say their names in order and you are last You: My name is “”! Mrs. Milner: We are going to have a LOT of fun this year!! I will now be handing out your math textbooks, and when you get yours, open to page 22. {Open to page 22 with arrow keys - Magnifying glass icon appears} {To earn knowledge, you must take time to study from your textbooks. (Number of Knowledge points appears on screen) If you click the magnifying glass, a red bar appears in the middle of the screen, and slowly turns green. (30 seconds) After completely green, it goes away, and you see your knowledge goes up by 10.} rings Mrs. Milner: Alright! Page 22 is due tomorrow, although I’m sure most of you are already finished, now go have fun at Mil…- I mean… recess! Heh-heh... At first recess doors, and all Milnarnians run out, and they seem to be looking for something… or someone… of the tallest in your class who appears to be the Leader comes running up to you (Giulia) HEY, YOU’RE THE NEW KID!! MY NAME’S GIULIA!! NOT J-U-L-I-A, IT’S SPELLED G-I-U-L-I-A. BUT… I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING! FOLLOW US!! just shrug and go with the flow, but you notice they’re going behind the portable You: Wait… w- we’re not allowed to go behind the portable… Th- the teacher said. Random: Oh, that’s just for the regulars. We’re gifted, and you are too! We’re allowed! C’mon! Random: Shout if you find the switch, guys. Random: Oh, “”! The switch to activate the portal is over here! through a tiny gap under a boulder and flips a switch Random: Only flip the switch when no one is looking… nod and go behind the portable, and hop into the portal that is under the stairs, closes after last Milnarnian goes through At Milnarnia 1st time look around, and you are on a tiny island located very high in the sky. You turn around, and see a long bridge behind you. {Go across the bridge to Main island.} an amazing cut scene of the main Milnarnian island, showing everything there is {Go exploring until you reach the Milnarnian courtyard, where the Milnarnians are waiting.} Alex: Oh hey! Nolan: We’ve been waiting for you! Nathan: Welcome to Milnarnia!!!!!!! comes up with nerd glasses and tells you all about Milnarnia Sydney: How about we show you around the island? {Answer yes or no} If yes: Giulia: Ok let’s go! If no: Nathan: Too F-ing bad. Still gonna make you. Milnarnian Tour transition to a bird’s eye view of the meeting place Owen: So… This is the meeting place, which is where… Well, we have meetings. If there’s anything important you need to know, just come here and start a meeting! walk over to the marketplace Sydney: … Lucas.... Macy: ... Nathan: …(Abby! Go!)... Abby: ...Oh! This is the marketplace. If you ever get stuff that you want to buy, or sell, there’s usually people around here at recess. view of all shops, Abby provides short description for each. Abby: And yeah! That’s pretty much it! points to bulletin board in distance Ethan: That’s the message board. Sometimes people are either unable, or unwilling do get certain things for themselves. They’ll post a notice up there, and if you do it, they’ll pay you if you give it to them. rings in distance. Josh: Crud! We’ve gotta go back. Alex: We’ll finish the tour, she’ll understand. Alec: I don’t wanna risk it. Owen, Ethan, Sydney, Lucas, Macy, Mina, Makaw, Carson, Nathan, Leah, Alec, Emma, Oliver, Ivan, Sarah, Isabella, Olivia, Josh, Elliot, Noah, Adam, Alyssa, and Tyler go back Isabella: I’ll tell Mrs. Milner where you are. Giulia: Thanks.. you Well, looks like it’s just us 4 now. around all 28 skylands Giulia: So each of us owns our own skyland, and then there are the 2 main ones we’ve shown you. And that over there…… Nolan: That island used to be the fortress. Then…. Alex: Sreyems took over. We’ve been trying to take it back for almost 6 months. Giulia: Sorry, “”. It’s a difficult topic for us. {Mrs. Milner runs up} Mrs. Milner: OH MY GOSH! There you guys are! Nolan: Didn’t Isabella tell you where we were? Mrs. Milner: No… Nobody came. Giulia: Hmm… Sreyems must of captured them Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse